


Who You Gonna Call?

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brawl has a few anxious moments over his first job as a paranormal investigator in Swindle's new business</p><p>*Content and warnings* Supernatural themes. canon ghost. Otherwise no warnings - just cracky fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Gonna Call?

“Oh Yeah! WHOO!” Swindle could barely contain his excitement. “We got a job, Brawl!” 

Already? That was a surprise. Though he supposed Swin was pretty good at marketing. Even this. And the ad had been in the Cybertronian Times for a few cycles now. “We do?” 

“Yeah! And you’re never gonna guess what it is!” 

Brawl suddenly wasn’t sure that he wanted to know. In fact this whole thing seemed – well – not quite as good an idea as it had at first.

“Some Autobots decided the Decepticon crypt'd be fun for a dare,” Swindle said. “Now this jerk reckons he's haunted by Starscream. Hahaha! Y’see? All you gotta do is put the idea of the ‘paranormal’ in their heads. Suckers start seein’ all kinda pit!” 

Crossing to the cupboard, Swindle dragged out a large box. He opened the lid. “Now – checklist!” He bent over, rummaging inside. “Anti spook suits, Incense bombs, sodium spray guns, alternative spectral repellant canons, ghost-traps, flamethrowers …” 

His voice was muffled. In a _real spooky type_ way. Brawl’s circuits prickled uncomfortably. 

Swindle emerged. “I almost forgot …” Crossing to the stack of shelves, he reached up and pulled from the top a dusty statue of Primus. Holding it up, he grinned at it. “In case Starscream turned into a demon or somethin’.” 

“Who said this business wasn’t gonna pay?” he chuckled, tossing the statue in with the rest of the ‘equipment.’ “Scared witless, these guys were. And they need us right away!” 

Brawl shivered. It wasn’t that _he_ was scared, or anything; Primus forbid, whoever heard of a _Combaticon_ being scared?  And surely he wouldn’t have stuck his hand up to be Swindle’s new ‘fellow paranormal investigator’ if he’d really been _spookable,_ would he? 

It was just that - well - of all the ghosts he and Swindle could have been commissioned to eradicate first, he really, _truly_ would have preferred it _not_ to be their ex boss. However good an imagination these Autobots had. 

Swindle was humming happily.  More elaborate looking devices were going in the box.  “Got some cameras and sound stuff too,” he cackled. “Not that we’re gonna see or hear anything of course! But I’ll get Reflector to knock up some phony footage when we’re done. It’ll work wonders for business!” 

Brawl looked at the side of the box. _Paranormal Combat Inc,_ it read. Then underneath, in large letters:  _“DON’T LET THE SPOOKS YOUR HAPPINESS DWINDLE. GET ON THE COMM – CALL BRAWL AND SWINDLE!”_    

Brawl felt his inner circuitry twist as though it were forming into tight knots. He had the uncomfortable feeling that as a result of this escapade his own happiness could dwindle very much indeed. Like – _not be there any more_ type dwindle, because _he_ might not be there any more. Swindle looked across. He frowned. ‘What?” he said. 

Brawl ran a hand over his helm. “Swin, don’t get me wrong – I ain’t afraid of no ghost. But like ... “ 

And then, he just had to ask. “They ain’t for real, are they?” he blurted out. 

Swindle looked at him in amazement. Then he laughed. Coming across, he stood in front of his team mate and put his hands on his hips. “Have I just been talkin’ to thin air? No Brawl …watch my lips, “ he pointed to his mouth. “ _They ain’t for real_.” 

Brawl took in the enthusiastic gleam in the purple optics. He looked at the box again. “I get about the cameras,” he said. “But why do we need all that – other stuff?’ 

“Because like I told ya, folks _believe_ they’re real!” Returning to the box, Swindle closed the lid. So if we put on silly suits, chant some stuff and spray sodium around, then torch the joint they’re gonna believe getting rid of them’s for real too ain’t they? The point is – “ he grinned. “They’re gonna _pay_ to believe it.” 

But Brawl could not rid himself of the uneasy feeling. “Swin – you don’t think maybe we should bring Vortex? Just in case?” 

But at that, Swindle burst out laughing. “Don’t be ridiculous!” he howled. “Those Autobots’d be more scared of him than they are of the ghosts. I wanna build this business, not make our first job the last. Besides …” he recovered a little, “You think Tex’d stop at incense bombs?” 

“The job’s to get rid of the ghosts – not swell their ranks from the newly deceased!” Swindle was still laughing as he transformed. “Now c’mon …” “Load me up!” 

Brawl supposed Swindle had a point. Besides which – nah, he was right. They couldn’t be for real. In fact, now it seemed ridiculous that he’d thought they might be. He really did have to do some serious thinking about remembering who he was. _There he goes – that tank wot’s scared of spooks._ Oh yeah – that’d do wonders for terrorizing enemies on the battlefield. 

The jeep’s engine ticked over in excited rhythm. Brawl saw that the words on the box were now lit up. They sparkled, many colours. On the roof of Swindle’s cab, a yellow light started to flash. 

Brawl grinned, his usual good humour returning. Picking up the box, he put it carefully on the jeep’s tray, finding now – to his relief – that of course he wasn’t scared, but was, in fact, starting to feel thoroughly infected by the usual excitement which came with being part of one of Swindle’s schemes.  

Besides which, he thought as he transformed and followed Swindle through the door. Even if they were for real, Swin would know how to handle it. Didn’t he always?


End file.
